


Questionable Content Turkey

by Kitty_Shinju (Queen_Kit)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/Kitty_Shinju
Summary: Eavesdropping can be hazardous to your health, as Heracles discovers.From my old FFN account





	Questionable Content Turkey

**Author's Note:**

> AN: *snickering*
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine.

Heracles let himself into the American's house. Alfred had invited some people over to hang out at his house after the meeting. He hadn't been planning to go, but Sadiq was going to be there and they hadn't seen each other in a few days so he had decided to show up. However as he approached the kitchen he heard something odd and so he hung back to listen to the conversation.

Gilbert grinned as he heard the door open and close again. There was only one other person who hadn't outright turned down the invitation to visit Alfred's house – Greece. So he decided to have a little fun laughing and then saying loudly to Alfred, "So you had a Turkey Sandwich last night, huh. How was it?" He threw a wink at Sadiq as he heard the footsteps stop.

Alfred grinned obliviously gushing back. "It was amazing. I think it's the best I've had."

Sadiq smirked deciding to play along with Prussia's game, especially when the oblivious Alfred seemed like he was going to give some replies they could work with easily. "You really like to eat Turkey meat don't you?" He said smiling, his tone shifting to slightly suggestive.

"Who wouldn't?" Alfred exclaimed, "I mean, seriously, it's only the best on the planet." He was nearly drooling thinking about it. "It was  _soooo_  good." He groaned out, lost in thoughts of yummy yummy food.

"I thought you said you had the family over. So did you wind up sharing any or did you keep it all to yourself?"

Alfred snapped back to reality. "Hell no I wasn't sharing that!" He growled. "That Turkey's MINE."

Gilbert smothered a snicker.

"Yeah, I sent them home after lunch. Most of them had other things to do anyway so it was some nice time of just me and that tasty turkey. I think I'm going to have to go have me some more tonight~." Alfred said with a dreamy smile.

"It's a shame I'm sure that the others would have wanted some." Sadiq said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Well they can't have any." He said stubbornly. "It's too good for them. That Turkey meat's all MINE."

"Are you sure you that Turkey's all you want today 'though if you already had some yesterday and the day before?" Gilbert asked innocently.

" Of course I'm sure! I want Turkey and tonight I'm going to binge and have turkey all night long~." He said before letting out a laugh.

"I'm not sure if that would be good for your health." Sadiq said, voice full of concern.

"What do you mean 'not good for my health'? I'm the hero! I can take anything and still be right as rain come morning! Besides Turkey's good for me and after I've had some I sleep better."

"Aren't you going to get tired of the same thing all the time?" Gilbert asked, not that he was one to talk, but still…

" Hell no! You can have turkey so many different ways that I'll never get bored. Just back off man and let me have Turkey. Geeze." Alfred said with some exasperation, "But if you're really nice then we can share ok dude?"

Greece was paralyzed standing outside as they discussed this. Wouldn't Sadiq speak up and say no? Didn't they think he had a choice in this?

Gilbert shook his head. "No thanks I think I'll stick with what I've got." He said pointing at his plate of snacks and beer mug. "You can have your Turkey."

"You sure you don't want any?" Turkey said, wiggling his eyebrows at Prussia while Alfred missed it entirely.

Or was Sadiq the one who started this… Heracles started to get angry.

Gilbert smirked hearing a soft growl from out in the hall. "Yeah I'm all set."

"Your loss, dude." Alfred said with a shrug. "Let's just get going then. We can take this to the other room-"

It was just then that an Enraged Heracles burst into the kitchen. "GET AWAY from… huh?" He looked around the kitchen in confusion at the three men with their plates of snacks and their drinks in hand.

"Heracles? Is there a problem?" Sadiq said with some concern, pretending as if he hadn't just been making suggestive comments moments before.

"Uh…. No… I guess not. I mean…." He walked over and stood rather possessively close to Turkey anyway was he looked around the room again as if sure that something else had been going on there.

Gilberts lips twitched as he tried to repress his laughter before he gave up and put his plate and beer down and collapse onto the floor rolling around laughing.

For a moment Alfred looked around in confusion between Heracles, the laughing albino, and Sadiq. "Huh? Why would he have a pro…" Alfred's voice trailed off as he tried to figure out what was going on. And then suddenly it clicked. "Oh… OH!" He started snickering. "Dude, no one's after your boyfriend. They're just after my leftovers!" He said pointing to the turkey sandwich sitting on his plate. "Two days ago was thanksgiving here in the States and we all have a great big helping of Turkey to celebrate~! The bird, that is." He laughed loudly (and obnoxiously).

"It's nice to see that you care, Sevgile." Sadiq whispered in Heracles ear, proving his complicity in the deception. As the other three chuckled – or laughed hysterically as the case may be – Heracles pouted. Next time… next time he was just storming in to find out one way or the other. Eavesdropping did no one any favors.


End file.
